gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Tir'Vak
Tir'Vak is a trox barbarian who wields a greatclub and enters rage to enhance his physical prowess in battle. Tir'Vak starts out as an NPC ally to the first party, but joins the second party as a playable character later in the game. Difficulty Rating: *** Role: Tank Backstory Before Saga of Fate Tir'Vak was born into slavery in a small mining village in Druma. The village mainly consisted of wealthy families that benefited from the rich ore deposits there. To obtain these precious ores, these families owned trox slaves and made them mine them. Tir'Vak was a slave for the Iulus family, at the head of which was Galvius Iulus. Tir'Vak mined a series of ore deposits by the Iulus household for his entire childhood. Galvius's young daughter Claudia watched Tir'Vak mine ores by himself and she thought he must feel lonely with no one else to talk to. Galvius told Claudia that it was dangerous to talk to the slaves, and that she shouldn't go near him. Claudia didn't listen to her father and would visit Tir'Vak and talk to him when her father wasn't watching. Tir'Vak appreciated the company, and Claudia became his only friend. One day, however, Claudia was caught talking to Tir'Vak, and Galvius whipped him 50 times, telling him to never talk to his daughter again or the punishment would be even greater. Claudia didn't want Tir'Vak to be lonely, but she even less for him to get hurt, so she stopped talking to him, but occasionally left flowers by Tir'Vak's living quarters to show that she still cared. Then, in the year 4740, when Tir'Vak was 15 years old (a young adult in trox years). The other Trox in the village staged an uprising, slaughtering their masters and their families, leaving all but the Iulus family in their wake. The other trox freed Tir'Vak from his shackles and the leader offered him the honor of killing his former master. TIr'Vak declined, so the leader decided to kill the Iulus family himself. Tir'Vak, while eager to see Galvius pay for abusing him, stepped in on behalf of Claudia. The leader of the rebellion deemed Tir'Vak a traitor to his own kind and the rebels left him to be captured by military forces sent from a nearby town. The guards originally intended to execute TIr'Vak on the spot, but Galvius, who was grateful for Tir'Vak's selfless deed, fought to lessen his sentence. Unfortunately the sentence was, at best, slightly better than death. Tir'Vak was sent to a mining prison in the Five King's Mountains to work under even harsher conditions than in his last position. During Saga of Fate (as an NPC) Merely days after being placed in the mining prison, Tir'Vak, staged a successful breakout with fellow prisoners Severus, Ostarian, Iolana, and Tsun. Upon breaking out, the five set their sights on bringing down the tyrant ruling the Five Kings Mountains: Krognor. This quest eventually led Tir'Vak's group through cyclops territory, and they were inevitably attacked by a rather powerful one. The attack left Tsun and Severus incapacitated and Ostarian fled to avoid the same fate, which left Iolana vulnerable. In order to protect her from harm from the rampaging cyclops, Tir'Vak threw himself in front of the monster. Though a noble effort, he was soon killed by the cyclops. However, it gave Iolana enough time to heal the wounds of her fallen allies. The group was inspired by Tir'Vak's bravery, and mustered the strength to defeat the beast. After the battle, Krognor's troops arrived, giving the group little time for ceremony. They fled the area before properly burning the body. Three weeks later, under mysterious circumstances, Tir'Vak awoke in a jungle clearing, surrounded by several dead assassins, clad in red. After some wandering, he discovered his location to be Mediogalti Island. Even stranger, however, was that half of his body was mechanical. Tir'Vak soon discovered the power of his new half mechanical body when he was attacked by a wild Tyrannosaurus Rex and managed to defeat it with ease. It took Tir'Vak some time to come to terms with his new body, but eventually he decided he would use it for his own idea of justice, which involved slaughtering any murderers, rapists, and, most importantly, slavers, that he came across. Tir'Vak went on this crusade for a month until one particular incident in which he took over a slave ship, destroyed all of the slavers' weapons, steered it into a deserted island, and set the slavers loose to fend for themselves as he hunted them one by one. A pirate ship with a crew led by Captain Pavo Crispin noticed the wreckage and proceeded to investigate. Upon stepping foot on the island, Pavo and five of his crew members: Lu Kong, Raalnorg, Hanji, Hiroto and Whittaker, came across a slaver begging for a means of escaping the island. When Raalnorg recognized the flag of the wrecked ship as that of a band of slavers, the crew proceeded to put any surviving slavers they found in chains. Going further into the island's jungle, the group came across Tir'Vak, who was about to bash the slaver captain into a bloody pulp. The crew stepped in to stop Tir'Vak, to which he responded that he was doing the world a service by eliminating those would take away peoples' freedom. Hanji then stepped forward to talk to Tir'Vak for a while. She told him that killing people that have no means of defending themselves isn't justice, it's cruelty, even if the ones being killed are corrupt. Tir'Vak took a moment to reflect on his past. He remembered the actions he took to protect his former master from his brethren, who possessed a similar sense of justice as he did now. He realized that he had allowed this new body he obtained to change who he was. He was once a pure-hearted creature who only wanted what was best for those he loved, but became a cold-hearted killing machine with an unwavering desire to kill any immoral creature that crossed his path. Realizing the error of his ways, Tir'Vak allowed the slaver captain to live, and sought to find a way to do true good for the world. Pavo gave Tir'Vak an offer to join his crew to do exactly that, and Tir'Vak accepted. Personality For the most part, Tir'Vak embodies the gentle giant archetype. He's large and intimidating in appearance, but deep down he's a very good and caring person. When someone crosses him or his friends however, he can become a nigh-unstoppable force that leaves fear and death in his wake. Tir'Vak finds it difficult to control these bouts of rage once he enters them, with this difficulty increasing upon becoming half-machine. Appearance Before Tir'Vak becomes half-machine, he looks almost exactly like a typical trox, save for his green pupilled eyes as opposed to his race's black, pupilless eyes (this is so he comes across as slightly less vicious to players, but still frightening enough to be able to intimidate his enemies). Upon becoming half-machine, his upper torso, lower jaw, right arm, and legs are all replaced by mechanical parts, though the parts that appear organic may have mechanical workings underneath. Ability Set Tir'Vak is unique in that he utilizes a special resource called energy in order to use some of his abilities. When it runs out, his fighting prowess becomes severely impaired. In order to replenish his energy, Tir'Vak must manually recharge it using an ability. To compensate for this, Tir'Vak is more powerful than any other character in Saga of Fate if he has enough energy. Stats * Strength: high * Skill: moderately low * Magic: none * Defense: high * Speed: low * Resistance: moderately high * Health: high Speed: moderate Category:Sub pages